Transending Time
by LovelyVentures
Summary: Aice has a vision,a dangerous new vamp appears,time travel.Bella is sent back in time to 1918 to meet Edward as a human.Where is vampire Edward?How will she get back, or is she stuck in 1918 forever with Edwards impending death? Drama,romance,humor. READ!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- HEY EVERYONE I'VE WRITTEN ANOTHER FANFIC FOR TWILIGHT, YAY. I ORIGINALLY WASN'T GOING TO DO ANOTHER FANFIC FOR TWILIGHT BUT THIS WAS IN MY HEAD AND I REALLY LIKED THE IDEA. SO YEP.. BY THE WAY MANY THANKS TO MY BETA Miz636, AND MY REVIEWERS WHO READ MY FANFICS. SO NOW WITH THE STORY, SORRY IF THE BEGINING IS A LITTLE CONCUSING YOU WILL UNDERSTAND LATER, PROMISE. ALSO CHECK OUT MY MAXIMUM RIDE FANFIC'S. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1:**

**BPOV:**

It was one month away from the wedding, and Alice was putting all the little finishing touches into the wedding. I was in the Cullen's living room sitting on their large plush sofa; Edward was sitting next to me with his arms around me. Across the room Alice was reading from a rather large and, might I add, thick, white book. On the cover I could see the elegant script that made up its title which was surrounded by lace on the front. It read **'**_**Bella and Edward's Wedding Book'**_. Alice really did go all out when see had a project and from the way she held the book in her hands, like it was her bible or something. I could tell she was really into this particular project.

Then the strangest thing happened, and it happened almost in slow motion too. In one second Alice was sitting up gripping anxiously at the pages in her wedding planner book, then the next her eyes flickered out of focus and then a shrill pierce scream filled the room and Alice slumped to the side of the couch. Then simultaneously Edward put a hand to his head.

"Alice," he whispered. Then the next second another vampire ran into the room at blinding speeds. Jasper was there then and he went straight to Alice.

"Alice, Alice I heard you scream. Are you alright?" Jaspers eyes were ravenous and he scanned the area for trouble. Then when he saw none, he settled for trying to comfort Alice.

She looked up then and her eyes were full of fear and sadness, her eyes met mine and I saw Edward pull me closer as if trying to keep me safe from her visions. From her expression I was sure who her vision had involved.

"Alice." Edward suddenly said his voice slightly on edge. "What did you see?!" his every word was sharp and I could hear the agitation in his voice. "I only caught a part of it, and now you're blocking your thoughts. Now _tell me_ what you _saw_!"

A sob was all I could hear from Alice, and I saw Jasper glare at Edward, warning him to stop upsetting her. Then Alice stood and walked almost in a trance to me. She was still sobbing, dry tears, and she wrapped her arms around me despite Edwards's arms around me.

"Oh Bella." she whisper in a sad voice and then looked up at Edward, her brother and she wrapped her arms around him too. "Edward."

"Alice, please, tell me what's going on." Edward sighed.

Alice's gaze was even and her expression grim. "We have visitors coming." she said plainly.

"I saw that part.", Edward said. "What I don't understand is what happened after that, is this visitor going to hurt Bella?" Alice shook her head sadly.

"Edward, don't. You can't change this, it's going to happen. There's nothing we can do."

Edward looked furious. "Oh course I'm going to do something Alice, now if you just tell me what's going to happen."

Alice sobs another tearless cry. "You don't understand, you can't change it, it's already happened. It is happening!" Her voice then went to a whisper, "I just hope you can do it." Alice's eyes were on me now, and the sad eyes suddenly turned hopeful. She hugged me again.

"You _can_ do it, Bella." she whispered. Edward then pulled her out of her moment once again.

"Alice! For the last time. What is happening?!"

As soon as he said it though there was a knock at the front door and even I, the human, could hear it.

"You'll find out for yourself in a minute. He's here." Alice's expression darkened.

Edward glanced toward the door.

"Who?"

Numbly, she walked to the door and opened it to reveal the most deadly looking of all the vampires I'd had ever met. Large dark red eyes, that seemed to take in everything at a moment and in great detail, against chalky pale almost translucent skin. Those eyes looked ancient, and yet as young as the body they belonged to. To a human who didn't know any better he looked like a beautiful (not as gorgeous as Edward though), dangerous, nineteen year old boy. Dark brown hair swept over his face in a very Hollywood bad boy style. I also noticed his clothes, ripped pants and rock band t-shirt. Someone was a fan of the bad-boy look, but on him he took it so much farther. His eyes, as they scanned the room, stopped immediately when they reached me, and a wicked almost rebellious grin came to his face. Edward noticed this of course, because one moment I was starring at the startling vampire and then the next I could only see the back of Edward's shirt. Then a growl rose from Edward, I looked over at Alice. She was standing right next to me, but I could see her shaking her head.

In front of me Edward tensed slightly. "Alice," he spoke in a furious whisper. "If you think I'm just going to stand here and do nothing, you'd better check your visions again." From what I caught of the conversation, Alice _thought _fighting this newcomer would be useless. Then an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Aw, what, no cheery welcome? Geez, you sure are hospitable. I thought you guys were supposed to be the civilized ones, too. How disappointing." At this I peeked around Edward's shoulder trying to look at this new threat.

Said threat's eyes once again starred at me when my head appeared above Edward's shoulder however, and then moved back to Edward.

"Well, considering your reaction and how you stepped in front of the human girl when I walked in, you must be the Edward Cullen I've heard so much about. Aro talks fondly of you." A snarl came from Edward.

"So you just one of Aro's _pets_?" A malicious grin appeared once again on the stranger's face, and he stepped closer, despite Edward's warning growl.

The stranger laughed, a bitter sound. "I'm sure Aro would like to think so, however he just really can't _contain_ me and I'm just so _rebellious._" A smirk in my direction.

And the next second ice cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I gasped, and starred at the face that was suddenly right next to mine, and it wasn't Edwards. My eyes widened and I saw Edward spin, and a look of horror come into his expression before suddenly my vision blurred and suddenly there was an icy chill and all the colors in the room burst.

When the colors stopped though, and my vision cleared, I could see that I was on the other side of the room and Edward's back was turned away from me, looking at where I had been.

Alice was staring at us evenly, though her eyes looked fearful and she was biting down on her bottom lip. Edward turned, probably sensing that I was still in the room. When he saw me, his expression was scared, and shocked. I felt my chest tighten painfully.

Then the stranger spoke into my ear. "Ah, so you my dear must be Bella. Aro's told me all about you, and you know when I heard I was just so curious I had to come see for myself. You know love is rare, _in any time zone,_ and it must be especially hard considering that you should really hate each. I mean really, prey and predator in _love_ I just don't understand it. Especially for _you_ to love him too." It was then that I noticed the spark of sadness in his eyes, but I also saw the craze in them. It was then when I realized how much danger I was in. He was right there, his arms around me waist and with one twitch I would be dead and with my death, Edward's. _No._ A stabbing ache in my chest again. No please, I can't die. The stranger must have heard my heart accelerate, because soon his eyes became less crazed and his grip on me lessened some.

"Ah, do not worry. I don't intend to kill you. I simply came because of a personal interest, you see I like testing people, and you ma'dear broach what could be my most enticing test yet." His words stopped then and he paused.

"However before we go into that, I just realized how rude I've been. I mean I know all your names Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice the little seer whose already saw the test I have in mind." He nodded to each of us in turn. "Well, let me right my wrong and introduce myself. My name is Thornton Ash, though you may call me simply Ash."

The room saw silent, and then I could feel Ash's annoyance at the lack of energy in the room. Though how he could be disappointed, I didn't know. There was plenty of static of a mixture of hatred, fear, and from Alice, hope in the room. It was then that Alice spoke up. She tried to step forward toward the guest, but Jasper held her back from coming too close.

"Don't do this." she whispered. "They don't need this, they've been though enough. They don't need your _test_."

Thornton Ash grinned. "Ah, but _I_ think they do. I don't buy it, and that's all that matters. Besides, with your powers you've already seen what will happen. Why even try to stop it?"

Alice's fists tightened. "I _know_ that the future does not always go the way you think even if you envision it to be the way you think. So far I've seen things going many different ways, and believe me when I say that they've got won in many."

Ash's eyebrows tilted upward, surprised. I wasn't sure however if it was from Alice's fierce determination or what she said however.

"Really, well that is interesting." Ash said in a almost amused voice. "However I don't particularly believe you Seer. In my foresight, though I certainly don't have your gift, I see them losing." A grin spilt his face in a striking way, and at that moment I realized he reminded me of an Edward archangel but this one was a darker truly scary one. "I see them losing miserably."

Alice's chin jutted upward then, in a move I had witnessed many times when she was talking to a particularly ignorant employee at in one on the many stores Alice shopped in. It was also something I'd seen when someone grabbed a piece of cherished clothing before Alice. It was one of these times that the employee would probably quit the next day, and the person who grabbed the clothing before Alice and ended up dropping it and running out of the store in fear.

"Well it's like you said, _I_ am the one with the gift here."

Ash's eyebrows once again rose up in surprise, but then he smiled wickedly and held out his hand for Alice to shake. She did.

"Well it seems we'll just have to see who is right then. Let the test begin!" he said at an almost shout before he pushed Alice away and gripped on to my arm with a strength I feared.

Then the room blurred in a way it had before when we were transported across the room. The colors swirled once again around me once more, until I felt like I was floating in a psychedelic lava lamp. This time however I was in the colors much, much longer. So long actually that I thought I might spend the rest of eternity in the swirling blur.

However some time later, I felt myself falling, and I was falling on something hard. Pain hit, and I felt like I had been hit by a ton of bricks. I was lying on the ground, I knew, and when I opened my eyes slightly I realized that I literally had been hit by a ton of bricks. I sat up slowly and looked around. Fear set in then. I was sitting on a cobblestone street, somewhere I was positive I had never been before. I looked around, I was alone. Ash wasn't even there. However there were other people, people I did not know dressed in fancy olden dresses and long coats with tails. I saw a buggy carriage carrying a couple down the street by horse. A small boy was a little ways down the street from me, and he yelled out "Extra, Extra! Read all about it!" to passing people holding up a black and white newspaper. "Only two cents!" he yelled and people came up to him trying to get at a paper. That's when my eyes spotted an old newspaper, probably from the day before, lying on the ground. I scooted over to it and read the headline along with part of the article.

"**The** **Epidemic Spreads**"

_The Spanish Influenza continues with its on going pandemonium. Already more than thousands have died, and are continuing to die. Scientists have been working day and night to find a cure, but so far they've had no results to report. Even the Healthy, wealthy, and rich can't stop the influenza's chaos. Symptoms include: high fever, headache, delirium, vomit…_

I stopped reading, too freaked out to read anymore. Around me two women in pretty dresses walked passed me, and I realized that I was sitting in an alleyway and in that fact, no one had seen me. However I could see the people around me, and I caught a part of the two women's conversation.

"The newspaper says the same thing it said yesterday." the shorter of the two women with a slightly high pitched voice said in an annoyed tone. "The Influenza! The Influenza!" she rolled her eyes. "Poppycock! The healthy and rich not being able to avoid it. Rubbish! So far it's only the poor and meek who are dying, and they are dying all the time anyway. Besides this sickness is going away anyway. May and June it was here, sure, but there weren't _that _many deaths. Now that we're in the midst of July there are hardly any deaths at all."

The second, a much softer spoken woman spoke up then. "Yes, that is so, but didn't the paper say that that was only the first string of the influenza. There's supposed to be a second string, and this one is supposed to be even more deadly."

"Rubbish." the first woman said again flicking her wrist with a wave as if to cast it from her mind. "The paper is absolute poppycock!"

"Martha!" second woman said astonished by her friend. That was the last I heard of their conversation, and my eyes went back down to the newspaper in my hands. My eyes went to the top of the page up to the date. It read.

**July, 18, 1918**

I stifled my gasp, so that no one around me would become suddenly aware by my presence. Wouldn't see my odd clothing. Wouldn't know that I shouldn't be there.

My eyes continued, almost as if they had no other choice, to read the date over and over. 1918, 1918, 1918, 1918, 1918, 1918. Oh God, Edward! My mind spun with the numbers and everything around me felt surreal. It was then that I passed out, on the cobblestone road, in 1918.

I had gone back in time.

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- A NEW CHAPTER. YAY. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS...ESPECIALLY...**_

Bella-with-the-blue-eyes

RandomCUZISIDSOluver

BerryEbilBunny

screaming bubbles -Not exactly how I'm going to play it out, but cool idea.

bookworm - By the way the picture on my profile is not sakura, it's just a pic I found about two years ago that I really love.

Wingz are me17

wingedfreak

PaRaM0rE-0394 -Paramore, yeah, awesome band.

**AND MOSTLY TO MY BETA**

Miz636 -u rock.

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2:**

**BPOV:**

1918, I thought as I sat up once again on the cobblestone street. I had awakened from fainting, but as I put my fingers to my lips, I felt nauseous. I was all alone in Chicago, Illinois in nineteen freaking eighteen. I looked down at my clothes, a pair of jeans and a light blue blouse that Alice had picked out the night before, or should I say night in the distant future. The clothes were dirty from lying on the ground for so long.

I pulled myself into a standing position, and tried to brush the dirt off. I knew I had to get different clothes; it would certainly look odd to wear these in the 1900's. However, if I wanted to get different clothes, I needed money and I had absolutely no idea how to get that.

Oh Gosh, I'm going to end up having to sleep on the street, in 1918. I'll end up starving to death because I have no money, in 1918. I ended up causing an incident because I'm wearing twenty first century clothes, in 1918. This sounds like really bad song lyrics, in 1918.

Geez, Bella, get a hold of yourself and stop being so pessimistic. There's got to be something, you can use to get money right? Then my eyes went down to my wedding ring. Oh no, there's no way I'm giving up Edward's mother's ring. However, since Edward's mother is still alive right now I could probably just get it find something else that belongs to her here.

Not that I'll probably be able to find her out of all these people, anyway, but I'm still not using her ring. Then my eyes went to the next thing, my bracelet, the one Jake had given me with the statue of a wolf pendant. Then next to it was the crystal heart, which could very well possibly a diamond, which Edward had given me. Could I give that up instead of the ring though? That was the question. I bit my lip. It had to be done, I had nothing else but a shiny black credit card in my pocket and to tell the truth, I didn't even know if they had credit cards these days but I'm thinking not. Actually, I think read somewhere that the credit card was first used in 1966; just my luck a couple decades off.

I sighed and looked at my bracelet; I had to try to find a pawn shop. Then my eyes went to my clothes. I wouldn't even make it to the pawn shop.

That was when I spotted it, a clothes line, and there was a dress hanging from it. Yes, that could work. Too bad it was two stories up.

There, a ladder. Yes. It was connected to a fire escape, and I crept up, trying not to catch anybody's attention. Luckily for me, the people didn't seem to notice that I was there at all, too busy with their daily lives and thoughts of impending sicknesses and wars. I remembered that World War 1 was in this time, that was what Edward said.

Quickly, I shimmied as best as I could up the ladder and then stretched out and grabbed the dress. It was light blue, and truly beautiful. I actually felt bad for taking it. Then I hurried down the ladder, and made a dash out of view.

So I ended up changing behind a dumpster in an alleyway. Thank goodness there weren't as many people who hang out in alleys in 1918 as there are in the 2000's. That was a relief, because it meant no one tried sneaking up on me while I changed into the blue dress. The one problem was the tennis shoes I wore underneath it, but luckily the dress was long enough that I would be able to make it to a pawn shop to buy some shoes before anyone noticed.

Quickly I made for the street, passing people everywhere I went. It was an odd feeling, because I knew in my time all these people I was seeing around me were dead. It was also so strange to see horse drawn carriages, there were cars though. They were just very few and the cars all looked like one of the first ones ever built. Though they were a lot closer in resemblance with my beat up Chevy than Edward's sleek Volvo.

Soon I found a sign that read 'Pawn Shop' on the front on it and went in. The store was cluttered with junk: necklaces hung dangling from clothes racks, clothes scattered the room, piles of shoes littered a corner. Surprisingly, a pair of skis even sat in a corner. Then I saw sitting, at the counter amidst the clutter, a balding man in a grey suit behind a mahogany desk with a polite smile on his face in seeing me enter. I cringed eternally, and clutched my bracelet where the crystal heart was. I'm sorry Edward, I thought eternally.

"Can I help you, Miss?" the man asked, and then his eyes went down to my sneakers and his jaw dropped.

"Are those Converses?" he asked and I was caught in surprise. Err- are sneakers even around in this time? I wasn't sure; must less Converses.

"Err- yeah."

"I've been looking for them everywhere, and those look real nice too. Converses All Star; they just started manufacturing them haven't they. Oh, but you probably don't want to sell those. Though I did not know they were popular among woman." The man crinkled his face, but a thought came to me.

"Actually, Sir, they aren't very popular at all. You see they were a gift, but I would like to sell them for something a little more fashionable." I knew I wasn't a very good liar, but it was true. The shoes had been a gift, from Alice. I also did need a shoe more fashionable, and I needed along with it money for food and possibly somewhere to sleep.

"I can offer you, well I'll be generous, let's say a dollar for the pair." My eyes bulged. A single dollar? Are you serious? I had a dollar in my back pocket, however it was a new dollar with the date of 2000 on it, and I wouldn't be able to explain that. Then I remembered how things cost less in this time. To him a dollar was a lot. I knew better though that would still have to sell Edward's crystal heart if I wanted to sleep tonight somewhere _not_ on a street corner. I was going to sell the sneakers though; I would need every cent I could get.

"Deal, however, I have something else I would like to sell as well." The man looked at me eager for this 'other' item I was going to sell.

"Also I need a pair of shoes." The man smiled. "That can be done. There's a pile of shoes for you to look through over there." he pointed across the room and then stood walking over to the pile and showing me different shoes.

"How about these, very classy." These were black, but they had a little bit of heel; with my clumsiness I would die in them. I shook my head, and he held up a tan pair of laced boots. They would look fine under the dress, and I had noticed some of the other women on the street wearing the same thing. They also had no heel so I wouldn't trip as much as with the heeled ones. I nodded and the man smiled.

"I'll give these shoes to you and ten cents for the Converses." he said. I thought for a moment then tried to see if I could try to haggle for more money.

"Twenty." I said. The man frowned for a moment, but then he smiled and handed me the shoes. I handed him mine.

"Good haggler." he said and internally I smiled and thought of Alice. She would love this, I thought with a pang. Too bad see was centuries away from me, along with Edward.

"Now, Miss, what else was it you were wanting to sell?" the man asked and I tensed and grimly held out my bracelet.

"That bracelet, Miss", he said his eyes widening. I shook my head quickly.

"No! Just the heart charm." That might possibly be a diamond.

"May I see it?" I nodded and unclipped the heart and handed it to him.

When he looked at it he grabbed a magnifying glass, and his eyes widened as he looked sat it.

"Where did you get this he asked?" I shrugged.

"Gift."

"Well it must be from a very rich husband then." he said eyeing the ring on my finger. I nodded.

"Were you aware that this is a diamond, very valuable." Internally I groaned, of course Edward. Oh, I was so going to get him when I got back to my century.

"Yes. Can you tell me how much it's worth."

"Why $500 is what it's worth, but you won't be finding that money around here. I don't have that kind of cash." Then an idea hit, and I was ecstatic.

"Well then, how about the actual bracelet without the charms?", I asked pulling the wolf charm that Jacob had made and held it with my crystal, err- diamond heart. I knew Jake had only bought the bracelet, and not actually made it himself, so it wouldn't be missed much. Still, though, it was Sterling so it would get me enough money to get by surely.

The man examined it and muttered "Sterling" then he looked up at me and smiled. "It's a deal; I can give you fifty dollars for it." I nodded. Yes, that would be enough to get me by.

I then slipped on my 'new' shoes and handed the man my bracelet, took the money and left. Now I looked like I belonged in this era. I could figure a way to get back to mine.

I walked down the street then, simply admiring the view of the old fashioned looking town. It was so amazing and I couldn't help myself for gawking. That was when I heard a piano playing a sweet melody. I turned; the sound reminded me of Edward. The sound was coming from a cute little restaurant across the street. The restaurant looked like it doubled as a flower shop, though, because on one side of the restaurant were bouquets of dozens of flowers. Beautiful, I thought and suddenly I wanted to go into the restaurant.

At the crossing I walked swiftly across the street, my eyes not leaving the cute shop. Then in a moment someone emerged from the restaurant / flower shop. Suddenly I stopped in the center of the street and I let out a small gasp before I ran forward.

Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, I screamed mentally. He was here. Somehow he had followed me back in time. He was here. Edward. I was running now after him. I couldn't see him closely, but it was him and he was carrying a large box of flowers. We turned a street, and there were less people around now. It was then that I realized something was different. Wouldn't Edward have caught my scent and realized I was there yet?

"Edward!" I yelled out and he turned. It was then that I saw his face closely. I let out another gasp. Green curious yet intriguing eyes stared at me, a slight healthy tan sparkled with his skin in the sun, and he was wearing a slightly amused yet confused expression. His eyes did look appraisingly at me, though not in an inappropriate way. He was still a gentleman.

His eyes took me in a then he smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" he asked. I was frozen, speechless. I was talking to Edward. This was _my_ Edward, and yet at the same time this wasn't my Edward because this Edward was obviously human. He was still so beautiful, but now that beauty wasn't intimidating to the people around him. There was no sense of alien-ness about him. I could only stare into those green, green eyes, entranced. I was sure however of one thing, human or not his eyes dazzled me. Edward.

**to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N- IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE POSTED ANYTHING ON FANFICTION. LATELY IVE BEEN OBSESSING OVER MY BOOK THAT IM WRITING, STILL GOT A LONG WAY TO GO ON THAT TOO. ANYWAY THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS OF MAXIMUM BORDING SCHOOL IS KILLING ME AS WELL, I WANT TO GET THEM WRITTEN BUT SEEM TO HAVE WRITERS BLOCK EVERYTIME I TRY TO FINISH IT. UGH. MY NEXT MR FIC HOWEVER IS COMING ALONG AWESOMELY AND I WILL POST THAT AS SOON AS I FINISH MAXIMUM BOREDING SCHOOL._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 3:**

**BPOV:**

I was in 1918, and in front of me stood Edward when he was human. His eyebrows scrunched up on his face.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" he asked. I was still frozen in place. His voice, though now it was slightly less melodic than before, was still as enticing as before, so that I barely noticed the difference.

"Err- I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. You just look so similar." I stammered, a blush rising to my cheeks, having to keep reminding myself that he did not know me. His green eyes flashed and he smiled at me. My heart skipped as it always did though this time, instead of feeling it would burst from my chest, it felt like it would take me to the skies.

"Oh." he laughed, and human or not, I heard wind chimes there.

"That's fine. It's just odd because my name happens to be Edward." He laughed again, and I felt a smile coming to my lips as well. Mentally I was shaking my head, he's not even a vampire and yet he still has so much effect on me. How is this fair? I wondered as I reached my hand toward his as if to shake.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. Though, please, call me Bella." I said. His hand came out to take mine, and I was slightly surprised by their warmth when I was so used to the chill that usually came. Casually he turned my hand over and kissed my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss. Swan."

"You as well Mr. -" I looked at him expectantly so that he could fill in the blanks.

"Mason, Edward Mason."

"Mr. Edward Mason." I said feeling quiet satisfied with my grasp on the

current time and how I was supposed to speak. Most of which I had the gorgeous boy in front of me to thank, but he of course didn't know that yet.

"So Miss. Swan -" I cut him off.

"Please call me Bella."

"So Bella what-" however he was interrupted yet again by the sound of someone calling his name.

"Edward! Edward, darling! Wait a moment!" It was a girl's voice calling and I turned to see a lady running down the side walk, and she stopped as she got to us. I was powerless only to stare.

Sure, I had seen beautiful inhumanly lovely vampires before. Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, but the woman in front of me was by far the most beautiful _human _I had ever seen. She was so beautiful that if not for the blush on her cheeks, I could have sworn she was a vampire. She had a pale porcelain face with languish black eyelashes covering fiercely beautiful yet gentle emerald eyes. Falling in ethereal waves around her face dark lustrous brown hair fell to her waist, accentuating red painted lips. She wore a very simple yet subtly elegant emerald dress that matched her eyes, which were at the moment shifting between Edward and me. Inside me a jealous pang hit my heart and my mind churned, perhaps when Edward was turned he had forgotten all about having a beautiful girlfriend in his human life. Really, how could this beautiful girl be anything else? She had called him darling.

I watched as her eyes soon became calculating, as she looked between Edward and me. It was a look, I was shocked to find, which reminded me of Alice. A smile broke out on her face and then she turned toward Edward, though her eyes were still on me. Was that a hint of approval in them, I wondered.

"Edward, now where have you been hiding this pretty young lady? I haven't met her before. Shame on you." she told him, teasingly reaching up and ruffling a bit of his bronze hair. Edward's face flushed slightly and he looked _embarrassed_, which was certainly interesting to see. I couldn't remember Edward ever really looking embarrassed over something before, and I couldn't help the smile inching its way into my expression.

Edward sighed, but a small grin came to his face. "Mother." he said his tone slightly irritated. The beautiful woman laughed, and I was thrown into somewhat of a shock.

So this is Edward's mother, I realized, and I could have kicked myself for not realizing it sooner. Of _course_ Edward's mom was beautiful; I mean he still looked like a sculptors dream even as a human. What did shock me though was how young she looked; young enough to make her look like Edward's girlfriend.

Sparkling emerald eyes starred at me and then Edward's mom reached out a hand for mine, which I quickly took.

"Nice to meet you, dear. I'm Elizabeth Mason, Edward's mom. You are?"

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." She smiled.

"Bella." Then she turned to her son.

"Edward, before you go pick up those bags from Mr. Larson, I need you wait some tables. Marianne just called in, she's sick." Mrs. Mason's voice suddenly became grim and a sadness came into her eyes.

"I fear it might be the Influenza; the scientists are talking about a second wave," she said and Edward nodded. He put a hand to her shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," he told her and her expression went back to a smile and she looked over at me.

"Bella, why don't you come and see the little restaurant I run? You haven't seen it yet, have you? Come, I'll make you some tea. On the house," she said and hustled Edward and I back down the street toward the restaurant / flower shop. As we walked, Edward's gaze drifted over to me, and he smiled almost apologetically and then with his eyes looked over at his mother. I smiled and with my head nodded slightly that it was fine. His eyes met mine once more. Emerald gazed into brown eyes, so fiercely mesmerizing. My breath shortened some and I saw with a slight burst of shock that we were simply looking into each other's eyes all of a sudden. A slight look of shock passed by Edward's eyes as well when he realized he'd been starring and looked away, not before however I saw the faint bit of pink on his cheeks however. I bit my lip and smiled down at the ground in response. My heart was doing flips, and internally I was laughing joyfully. After all the teasing I endured with Edward with him always making me blush, for once it was I the one to make him blush.

Finally we entered the restaurant / flower shop and Edward and his mom led me to a table by a window. I looked around to find that the place was just a quaint I'd noticed from the outside. To me it looked like something just out of a movie. There was an almost root beer colored carpet, and wooden tables draped in lacy tablecloths. Against the wall in the back sat an old fashion styled bar with red stools, and then over to the corner were two rows of many beautiful and multicolored flowers. In the middle of the room sat an elegant black grand piano, that I must have heard someone playing earlier. The place was really enchantingly wonderful to be in, but of course I couldn't gawk and tried to remind myself to everyone else they saw this every day. Edward and his Mom, as soon as they entered, got me settled immediately and went to work. Over in the corner Edward's mom gracefully moved around a group of tables, laughing melodically with two women who sat at one table, and happily jotting down the order of two men at the other. I smiled to myself. I really liked Edward's mother, and in a way I realized that the reason I probably liked her so much was because her personality seemed almost like a mix between Alice and Esme. I was so glad I'd gotten the chance to meet her.

As soon as my thoughts turned away from the restaurant / flower shop and Edward's mother, Edward appeared from a back room. When he spotted me he smiled slightly and walked over. It was then that I suddenly pulled my gaze away from his face so that I could see what he was wearing. He hadn't been before, but now he had donned a waiter's uniform. It was black pants, and an almost but not quite white shirt, and then a black apron was tied around his waist. He stopped when he reached the table.

"Would you like some tea? It's on the house since my mother pretty much forced you to come here." He flashed a smile which I returned when I could catch my breath again.

"Sure." He left and came back shortly after with a white china cup with painted blue flowers on it. He set it down in front of me.

"Here we go," he said and then waited as I took a sip. I put the very warm tea to my lips, and felt the warm soothing liquid flow down my throat. It smelled like honey, and it sort of tasted like it too, along with a sort of flowery smell. I smiled up at Edward as I put it down gently on the small delicate saucer it was served to me on.

"Good?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Very," I said and took another sip. It really was very good, and after all that I had been through the warm drink seemed to go through all of me filling me with an almost calm. Yes, I thought to myself, I was trapped in 1918 but I was with Edward now human or not I would get through this. Everything was going to be okay. Edward smiled down at me, his eyes twinkling, and then almost reluctantly he looked around the place. His smiled lessened some and he looked back to me.

"I have to get back to work okay, but I'll check up on you when things die down a bit. Call me if you want anything okay?" I nodded as I took another sip of the calming tea, and then I watched as he turned and walked away to another table and began to talk with them.

I leaned back in my chair then and contented with myself to just lean back and watch Edward and drink my tea. I sighed and my mind wandered. Edward, my Edward, back in my time. How was he? Frantic, I was sure. Was he sent to another time? Was he back in this time with me? Is Ash, that vampire that sent me here, still there with Edward? Are they fighting?

A sharp pang hit my heart. I had to know. Was he alright? What if he wasn't? My heart clenched and my worried state persisted until a voice brought me out of all thoughts.

"Bella?" I looked up abruptly, having found that I had started looking down into my cup of tea during my torrent of worried thoughts. I was startled too, by the voice. For a second there I had forgotten all about human Edward and when I looked up to find him standing there in complete human perfection my heart stopped. For an instant my mind thought it was seeing my vampire Edward standing there, having found some way to follow me into the past. The Edward in front of me's forehead crinkled in way I'd seen many times before in worry.

"Miss Bella, are you alright?" My reality set in then, and I shook my head.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just thinking," I said but the human Edward's worried expression didn't leave his face. I noticed for the first time that he was holding a metal tea pot, and he poured me another cup of tea. Then he looked at the empty seat across from me then at the customers in the restaurant. As I now noticed their numbers had diminished in time that my thoughts had distracted me.

"I think I have time for a break now, Mr. Larson came in a few minutes ago and so I don't have to make that delivery. Would you mind if I sat with you for awhile?" Edward's emerald eyes gazed at me, and to my eyes he almost looked nervous. I smiled.

"Not at all," I answered and he took a seat across from me, setting the tea pot down in between us. We both sat in silence for a moment, then, before Edward gave me an awkward half smile that made my heart leap. It was a different smile than the one's I was used to. It was a boy's smile, innocent and awkward. It made me want to smile as well especially when a small blush crept onto Edward's cheeks.

"Um- I'm sorry about my Mom sort of dragging you here. I'm sure you were probably busy." He gave a soft laugh and he gazed toward his mother across the room. "She gets a little carried away sometimes."

His gaze returned to mine. "I'm sorry if we've given you any trouble."

I shook my head. "Not at all, actually I'm really glad to have come and meet you and your mother." Edward's blush returned, and his gaze searched my face timidly. We stared at each other for a few moments, before Edward changed the topic.

"So, do you live around here?" he asked.

"No, I'm actually just visiting for awhile."

"Really, are you visiting someone?"

My mind went over things I could tell him until I settled on something.

"Sort of. Except I don't know when he'll be in town, so I'm not sure for how long I'll be here."

"He?" Edward asked. Did I detect a disappointed look in his eyes?

"Yes, he's a friend of my fathers."

"Oh." The look disappeared.

"So you're staying with your father's friend?"

I paused. No, I didn't know where I was staying. I had suddenly had the idea that maybe I could find Carlisle and he could help me come up with an idea on how to get back. I told Edward that I didn't know when this so called family friend was going to arrive though, because I didn't have an answer for how long I would be here.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry." Edward cut in when he saw my hesitation to answer.

"No, it's fine." I assured him. "I just- I'm not staying with my father's friend. I just got into town actually when you saw me outside. I don't even know where my father's friend is actually." I frowned. "He's not exactly expecting me." Edward frowned as well, looking slightly disapproving. His forehead crinkled.

"So, you came into town by yourself and from the looks of it you don't have any luggage." I came up with an excuse fast so as not to cause any further suspicion. I tried to look dismayed.

"Actually on my way here, I was robbed." Edward's concern was through the roof now, and to my surprise, in a lightning fast move his hand reached across the table to gently grasp my hand sitting on the table. His eyes bore into mine for an instant a flood of sympathy, worry, and a fierce protectiveness enters his eyes.

"Are you alright?" his voice gentle. I nod, and despite myself find myself blushing anyway.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What happened?" he pressed. I paused.

"Well I was traveling in a carriage." I started to make up a story.

"Alone?"

"Yes, no one was able to accompany me. I was a few miles away from the city, when robbers came and hijacked the carriage from me. I was thrown from the carriage and the robbers left me. Luckily I was able to get a ride from a passing carriage into the city, but all my belongings were taken."

Edward's eyes continued to bore into mine as I internally patted myself on the back for reading so many books that I could come up with such a story. And Edward said I couldn't act. Ha.

"I'm sorry." A pause. "The robbers didn't hurt you, did they?" I shook my head.

"No."

"That's good. Are you saying though that you don't know where you're staying then?"

I shook my head. "Well, I have some money, so I'll probably try to find a hotel to stay at for tonight."

"Nonsense!" I turned to find that suddenly Edward's mother appeared beside our table, a smile upon her enchanting face.

"Nonsense," she repeated. "You can stay with my husband, Edward, and I. We live just above this place, and as it turns out we do have an extra bedroom your free to use." The smile on her face widened, and I could only stare in shock. Could it really be so easy, I wondered, to be able to stay with Edward in this world?

"Are you sure?" I found myself saying in disbelief. Edward's mother set a loving hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"Of course. I'd have to ask Edward's father of course, Mr. Mason, but other than that I don't see the problem. You can stay as long as you want, dear."

I nodded my head, and smiled up at Edward's mom. She really was an amazing person.

"Thank you, but really if I stayed with you I would like to pay you something for your hospitality."

Mrs. Mason smiled the way I'd seen Alice smile when she wanted to play a round of Bella Barbie.

"Well, if you insist Dear. I can always use an extra hand around the restaurant / flower shop. No money needed, just help out whenever you can. Now you're probably very exhausted if I heard right when I was listening to your story." She turned to Edward.

"Darling, why don't you take Miss Bella up to the guest bedroom? I'll be up in a bit with something to eat." Edward nodded at his mother, and then with the hint of a smile around the corners of his lips he released his hand, still lightly grasping mine on the table, and led me towards the door to where the kitchen was.

The kitchen had one chef, an older woman with a pudgy face and wild gray hair clumped up into a messy bun. She gave Edward a cheery smile as he passed, smiled at me when Edward told her who was and how I would probably be around a lot and helping out sometimes from now on. Then once we were passed the kitchen, we found ourselves at the bottom of a wooden stairwell, with the stair ascending to a blue door.

Through the blue door was a hallway with wooden floors, as we passed a doorway Edward allowed me to look into the room. First we came to a door that led to a laundry room, where clothes hung out from a clothes line outside it. Then to a pretty sunlit room with a blue couch and a coffee table with a beautiful sunflower sitting in a vase in the center of it. Then off to the side sat a wooden boxlike thing with a speaker on it. A radio, this was the living room. Then the next door we came to was closed, and Edward lightly tapped the door.

"My father's study." he explained. "He's a lawyer." I nodded, now understanding why they appeared to be such a well off family. Then the next room was a tiny kitchen that Edward explained was really just to hold food for snacks if any of the family got hungry and didn't want to make the haul downstairs to the kitchen of the restaurant. Then the next rooms we came to was Edward's parents' bedroom, and then Edward's room.

I couldn't see into these two rooms however, because these doors were closed as well. Then finally we came to more stairs, except this stair case was narrower and we had to climb one at a time. When the door opened however, I found myself in a small room.

The room held one small bed with a bed quilt over it, and a wooden dresser sat in the corner. There was one window and from it, light poured into the room. A small book shelf sat against the wall closest to the door. I skimmed the covers of the book and found much to my delight that I had recognized a few of the books.

"Sorry, it's not bigger." Edward began but I stopped him with a smile.

"It's perfect." Edward's answering smile was just as wide as mine.

"I'm glad."


End file.
